Never Forgotten
by DG7
Summary: Phoenix revisits his past... And realises that some people should be held onto forever.


Phoenix walked along the snow-covered road, pulling his hoodie closer around him. He hadn't walked this way for so many years, but he recognised the thin, peaceful atmosphere. There was no sound except the soft crunch of snow under his feet, and his scarf blowing behind him in the wind. His heart was pounding faster than any trial ever could... And it wasn't just from the cold.

The phone-call, he remembered it - just a few hours ago; it had been from the police department. From Gumshoe himself, in fact. It was a shock, somewhat, to hear from him. They hadn't met since Phoenix' last trial... His very last trial. It was clear Gumshoe wasn't prepared for this sudden reunion, either. All he said was, "Hey pal, you'd better get over here. There's someone you should see." He'd been dreading the worst - Were the police still pursuing him, after all the trouble he'd caused? Would he go to jail, like so many of the others he'd sent there himself? Who would look after Trucy? He was so shaken, it was almost a relief to hear the words spoken to him when he got there. Almost. Phoenix looked up - There, just in the distance, he could see his destination fade into view, out of the snow. Its beautiful, tall gates stretched out above him as he approached, and far behind them - There it was, Hazakura Temple. Phoenix took a deep breath before stepping through the gate. He didn't feel like he belonged here. He still blamed himself for all that happened; his soul wasn't pure enough to come to such a place... He was half expecting to be struck down by some deity for even looking at the temple's majesty.

He had felt the same way at the police department. As he stepped through the doors, officers moving around him, independently, each with his own task... He felt out of place, he felt claustrophobic, he had to get out of here. But he knew he couldn't run from his past. He held his breath, then, stepping out, asked why he had been summoned here, and why now. The answer he was given, the name he was told - his heart almost stopped. He felt weaker with every step he took up the path to the temple, every breath that came out of him, every heartbeat... How could he go through with this? He thought he might collapse at any second. But still he kept moving forward. He didn't knock on the temple doors - he quietly pushed one open and slipped inside, not wanting any unwanted attention. The door closed behind him, shutting out the wind and the cold. One million lights danced around the edges of his vision. One object in particular caught his attention.

The large magatama perched behind the altar seemed to glow in the candlelight. Its smooth green surface seemed to be alive. Before he knew it, Phoenix was in front of it, and reached out to touch the side of it. His hand seemed to pass right through it, and he suddenly felt the presence of thousands, millions of others around him. Their souls reached out to touch his, but only one hit its mark. Startled, and afraid, he jumped back, almost knocking over one of the candles. He grabbed it quickly before it could fall and quickly put it back. He realised he was so surprised he was gasping for breath. He felt his chest, where he felt his heart pumping - It was beating quickly, but he felt nothing strange. No - there was one thing; he was suddenly aware of someone behind him.

He span around quickly, and the person cried out in alarm. Both tried to apologise, but Phoenix cut his sentence short when he recognised the person's voice - and face. He brought his face up and looked straight into the eyes of the soul who had reached out to him mere seconds ago. Sister Iris was standing in front of him, looking at him with concern.

"M-may I help you?", she stuttered out, still slightly shocked from their unorthodox meeting. Phoenix realised he had been staring at her, and it was making her uncomfortable. Did she not recognise him?

"I'm..." he started, but he couldn't form a sentence. "I'm... Sorry" he added, then, realisation dawning, continued, "f-for startling you." He looked back at her face, and his eyes took in her beauty, her innocent smile. Seeing her like this reminded her of his past; of his college years - of his heart being broken - and it being fixed again, years later. Of him realising the truth of the one he loved. He saw himself reflected in her eyes; his younger, happier self. A tear rolled slowly down the side of his cheek, and he turned away. The candlelight reflected in it seemed to make it shine - and then it was gone, disappearing into the darkness. He looked at Iris once more. She looked back at him, unsure, confused, and yet, somehow, she knew.

"Iris..." Phoenix said, eventually. She started, but before she could say anything, Phoenix had pulled his hat off and dropped it onto the floor. "I don't want to hide anymore, Iris." He could barely speak, he was trying to hold back tears - tears of relief, of a person who has realised exactly what - or who - they want. Iris gasped, taking in the hair, the face; the man she thought she had left behind. She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to do, she just looked at Phoenix, and he looked at her. He stepped towards her. "I wanted to see you again. I..." he trailed off, looking away. Iris, tears welling up, moved towards him. She put her hand on his cheek, and he looked back at her. "I just want to be with you." She looked up at him, blushing, giving a loving, caring smile, the most beautiful smile Phoenix had ever seen. Phoenix reached out, stroked her hair. They looked into each other's eyes. They moved closer, embracing for the first time in so many years. And then they were together, in a kiss that seemed to last for a lifetime. They were one.


End file.
